The Prettiest Shade of Gray
by Angelic Giggles
Summary: After a brief meeting with Kagura, Kyo has much thinking to do.


The prettiest shade of gray. I remember thinking that the first time that I saw those eyes. Well, actually I must have thought something like, 'Grey eyes…how pretty'. Well, after all I WAS little kid. But I do remember that those eyes made me want to freeze on the spot and just gaze into that clear beauty for ever. So I did what was most obvious, I turned and ran, or at least try to. But a hand took mine and made me stay, and since that day I started to love those eyes, and the person that came with them.

She was my ne-chan you see, my sister, I loved her as one. She made me feel accepted; she made me feel, _normal._ When I was with her I wasn't 'the cat' or 'the monster' I was Kyo. I was a normal boy, not a lonesome monster who didn't have any friends. She made me feel special, needed, when in truth _I_ was the one that needed her. With her I discovered the flowing sound of laughter. I discovered what the hugs of a friend felt like, and the soft kisses of an innocent girl. Gah…that left a foul taste in my mouth…but back then, it was all bliss to me.

But my happiness was torn away by the same person that brought it. I don't blame her really, she was a child, and even back then I didn't blame her. In a curious nature she took the one thing that _almost_ made me normal, and she discovered the monster hidden beneath. The look of pure horror on her face made my insides freeze, and as I extended my hand towards her, so she would let me explain she ran. And the happiness seemed to evaporate from my body. A few days after that she came to me, tried to be my friend again, my companion, acting like nothing had happened. But I was determined…I would never hurt her again. And with time I learned to freeze my heart, and with time I learned to push her away, and with time, I forgot about that pretty gray shade of her eyes.

That is until yesterday.

She came to me like always, I truly don't see what she sees in me, but she came, just like she always does. And just like she always does, she threw her arms around my neck into the honorary hug she gives me when I don't run away…because when I run she beats me into a bloody pulp. Anyway, as soon as I saw her jump I knew that she would be closer then usual. It was obvious at the way her foot made contact with the floor, she missed a step. And that's why this time our faces came waaaaay to close. Our noses bumped and I looked down at her in surprise. She too noticed, because she looked up at me and her eyes widened. And that's when my heart stopped. I swear, it damn stopped. There on that familiar face were the prettiest eyes I had ever seen…the prettiest shade of grey. And then, all of sudden my heart started beating again, but way faster then usual, as if trying to make up for the couple of seconds it stopped. And she noticed, I am damn sure she noticed, because she let her arms slide down mine and then took a step back.

She must have seen the look of shock in my face…but she saw something and she stared at me, and all I could do was stare at those eyes….at those beautiful gray eyes.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked me, and I just shook my head and turned around, waved my hand at her and started walking away. I was _very_ freaked out. Nothing, and I mean nothing had made me feel like that before. Well…except that day she took my bracelet…that made my heart stop too. I mean, I feel really nervous and stupid around Tohru, but I never feel like I'm living the last moment of my life.

But those eyes, they are like crystal water you bathe in. They are like the grey clouds that from just before a storm. Tch…here I go again, all philosophical. Well, anyway, just as I was about to leave she comes, runs right in front of me and makes me stare at her in the eyes. I didn't realize this before, but I usually avoid looking straight at them. I mean, if I saw them before, then why did I get all freaked out when I saw them yesterday? Makes no sense…

Well, I'm staring down into those eyes, and I want to just stay there and drown in them, but at the same time I'm so scared that I want to run away. At the time I didn't know WHY I was scared but now I know. I don't want her to run away scared like the last time, I don't want her to be afraid of me. And deep down, I know that I still love her. She is my ne-chan.

But back then I was really freaked out, and frozen on the spot. And she just closes her eyes, stands on her toes and like nothing plants a soft kiss on my lips. When we were little she used to kiss me like that, but as far as I remember, only on the cheek, NOT on the lips. And I was about to yell her something, but then she opened her eyes and I was frozen on the spot. And she gives me this innocent smile, like if we are long lost friends and turns around and starts walking away. And then, like always, says 'bye bye' and leaves. And leaves me there thinking about her, about the kiss, about our friendship.

Because we are friends…now I know. And she leaves me thinking…thinking about those eyes…

The prettiest shade of gray.

Authors notes: Well, this is my first Kyo/Kagura fic, a couple which I LOVE. The tittle just came to me during school, and at first I was going to make it a Yuki/Tohru story, and I was gonna have Tohru talking about Yuki's hair. But when I was surfing through the net and I read that Kagura's eyes were GREY on the anime I went like. O.O And well, here we go. I have only read the manga up to Volume four so, I am basing the story mainly on what I have read on the internet, yes I am one of those spoilers fans. XD I know that in the Manga, Kagura's eyes are dark brown, or so they seem in the pictures I have seen, so I just based the eye color on the anime. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading, and understood my author's note without getting confused. .


End file.
